Memories and Gifts
by kaneiko23
Summary: Happy V-day...Kags luvs V-day but is this one the worst? Or the best?


She glared at the paper hoping the answers would magically answer themselves but it was useless and this caused her to sigh. She looked up at clock, but didn't know why. She rolled her eyes. Why did she even check? She just got to class and it was only second period. She looked at her silver-headed boyfriend and smiled sadly, shaking her head. He was already drifting to sleep…earlier than usual too. _I wonder what he has planned for Valentine's Day, _and she couldn't help but smile she loved Valentine's Day but it never beat Christmas. She heard a whistle and looked over at her friend. Mirroku was like her older brother. He was really easy-going and inspirational. She didn't know how many time he helped her with her problems with InuYasha. She smirked, he always reminded her of a magician. It was like he magically knew what needed to be done, the answer to her problems. She looked at him and noticed he motioned down to his paper, the answers, his answers. See what she meant, magically answered her problems. And not only was he smart but she couldn't lie about the fact that he was cute. Of course she never looked at him like that. She copied the answers she found hard and did the rest on her own. She also made a mental note to thank him and study for the real test. She was thankful the pop quiz was over and her teacher went about teaching trigonometry. She hated this subject. It was times like this when she missed her best friend, Bankotsu. Bankotsu Takoshi was the youngest of seven boys; there was the oldest Mukotsu, he was a deformed midget, Kyokotsu was next and he was the exact opposite of Mukotsu, then Ginkotsu was big like Kyokotsu and had a real interest in guns, Renkotsu was the smartest of the seven boys book-wise, Suikotsu was supposed to be a twin but the other one died so he happened to have a split personality, Jakotsu was the pink-infatuated brother so he was teased a lot and then finally there was Ban. Bankotsu was the kind of kid that sat all the way to the back of the class and didn't say a word. That's actually what he often did: sat in the back of the class and draw. She smiled as she remembered him. She could see him with a pencil in his hand, scribbling at the paper with a book in front of his art space so the situation looked totally innocent. Of course, she didn't forget how he was a total mathematician and made her look like a total dumbass in the subject. Math was the only subject he could make her look like a fool. Kagome was pulled back to reality when the rush came about the bell that was going to ring. There was a knock on the door making the teacher stop his conclusion to his lecture. A young boy, no older than twelve, came in with a purple envelope. He looked around and seemed to get excited and began walking her way. He smiled, "This is for you." She took the card and looked at the back. It had "K.A." on it. She quickly opened it. A poem?

_In the fading light I followed her,  
>for whenever she looked back,<br>it seemed to be what she wanted.  
>She ran across a field of tall grasses,<br>then dashed through a maze of alder bushes.  
>I watched her leather-covered feet<br>touch softly on water-soaked leaves.  
>She wore a bluish night gown,<br>and a white veil over her face.  
>Beautiful beyond description,<br>she awakened love in me,  
>then disappeared like a dream.<br>She was the perfect duplicate of you,  
>and the dream seemed so real,<br>that I am beginning to feel  
>deeply in love with you again.<em>

She couldn't hold the smile in and she didn't even notice the bell had run. "What's it say?" Kagome nearly fell over; she hadn't noticed InuYasha right over her shoulder either. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked him because to her that is what he was trying to do. "No," He said flatly and repeated, "What's it say?" She rolled her eyes at him, "It's a poem." He turned his lip up. "Aw, InuYasha got you a card, Kags?" Sango, Kagome's best-girl-friend, came into the class smiling. "I didn't get her a card," He made a face and then realization struck…he didn't get her a card. "So…what did you get me?" Kagome asked, slightly afraid the answer. "Damn what I got you. Who the hell sent you a card?" He was pissed; who dared send his girlfriend cards on damn Valentine's Day? "I don't know, InuYasha," Kagome started getting all her stuff ready and was soon walking out of the class, "But I'll see you later. Okay?" InuYasha stared at the girl's retreating form. "Chill, InuYasha," Mirroku smiled as he stared after the girls, "It's just an admirer. They'd have to be a god to take her away from you." InuYasha nodded and began to walk with his best friend.

Kagome and Sango sat in College Biology. She looked over at her best friend and wondered why she even took this class. Then she remembered, Sango wanted to be a pediatrician and Kagome, herself, wanted to be a veterinarian. She smiled as she thought of her progress in school. Kagome was the youngest of all her friends; they were seniors and she was a junior. She took senior classes because the school system had already bumped her up a grade and couldn't anymore because she would be too young to go into college. So she was a junior taking college courses and would be in her second year of courses in college. She remember how first met Bankotsu._ She was walking through really big halls that were filled with artworks and papers with stickers on them. She got lost in her thought about wanting a sticker with a cute puppy on it when the lady stopped walking and guided her to a giant door. All of a sudden she wasn't ready. She didn't want to go in. The lady gave her a reassuring smile and opened the door. The room was filled with several students of different sizes, shapes, races, affiliations and ages. It was an art class. Kagome walked in or was pushed in. The lady walked her over to another lady. She smiled, "You must be Kagome." She wanted to roll her eyes at the obvious statement but was too busy mentally freaking out at all the students' eyes that were staring at her. "I think you are going to like it here," She smiled at Kagome. The girl may have been young but she could not stand that voice! It was completely obvious that it was fake! "Do you think you're going to like it here?" "I don't know," Kagome stated sarcastically, "I've never been here before." She was sick of the games and was now ignoring the eyes that were on her. The lady cringed but quickly covered it up, "I'll take her from here." She was trying to cover her dislike. After the other woman left, her new teacher looked at her, "You can sit in that desk," pointing all the way to the back. Kagome smiled, "Yay, the back, that way you're not in my ear with that dumb voice of yours" The students snickered at her comment and the teacher frowned. She put down her bag and climbed into her seat because she was extremely short. She sat down and looked around at the students and noticed they had paper. She raised her hand but the teacher simply looked at her hand and back at the book she was reading. Kagome glared and was about to open her mouth when a small stack of crisp clean white paper came across her face. She followed it to a hand, then an arm and finally a boy. He hadn't even looked up from whatever he was drawing but simply waved the paper in front of her face, which she took gratefully before looking back over at him. He was obviously older than her and didn't seem to be interested in her, so why did he help her out? She noticed he had tan skin, black hair that was braided and a purple star on his forehead. Before she could say anything, the teacher said, "Stations," And everyone began to move. She watched them go to different tables. "Hey, girl!" Kagome whipped around to see a boy with a long ponytail calling her over. She walked over to him and he smirked, "Need a group?" "Yeah, I guess," She replied. He smiled "I like you, you're funny. I'm Kouga." She looked at Kouga: he had black hair with icy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He stopped at a table. There was a red-headed girl with green eyes, a boy with silver hair and golden eyes and the boy she hadn't properly met earlier. "This is Ayame, Sesshomaru and my lil' cousin, Bankotsu. Guys, this is the new girl." The boy named Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his momentarily stupid friend, "Your name's Kagome, right?" She nodded and heard Ayame say, "Finally, another girl in the group." Kagome smiled and found out a lot about these four. The bell rang for lunch and she was walking out when she was pushed off balance and something immediately caught her. "You may be feisty but you're clumsy too." She looked up to see Bankotsu, who looked cocky as ever. She giggled nervously and smiled, "Thanks." He grunted in reply. She noticed he dropped his drawing and saw it was rose. It was odd for a boy to be drawing a rose, right? He noticed she was looking at it and mumbled it was for his brother. After he got his papers in one hand and his lunch in the other, he began to walk but stopped, "Are you comin' or what?" She looked around and he turned to face her, "My brothers and I always have lunch together and it gets kinda boring. At least if you come I'll have entertainment."She knew it was a cover up but she smiled and ran over to where he was and fell into step with him._ Kagome smiled at the memory when she heard the teacher's voice come back to her ears, "Oh and before I forget. Kagome, this was dropped off for you." Kagome looked up to see a tiny black velvet box. It had "G.O." Sango and Ayame, who also had this class because of her choice of wanting to be a biology teacher, leaned over to get a look. Kagome opened the box and all of their eyes widened. It was a silver necklace with a tiny sword pendant. Its hilt was a baby blue gem with a silver blade that was elaborated with a creature that looked like a dragon and in the center of a purple gem carved into a star. She could hear her friends' gasps as she held it up. Kagome grinned, it was real. All of it was real: the silver, the gems and even the velvet on the box. "Wow, InuYasha, really outdone himself," Ayame started but Sango interrupted her. "InuYasha didn't do it. That's from the same guy that gave Kagome that card." Ayame's eyes lit up, "You got a secret admirer? I always wanted one of those." Kagome laughed, "The admirer you want is no secret." Ayame had been crushing on Kouga for as long as she knew her which seemed like forever. Sango laughed and agreed with Kagome. "You have no room to laugh, Sango! You've been after Sesshomaru since you laid eyes on him!" Said girl stopped laughing, "What girl doesn't like Sesshomaru? Or at least find him sexy?" Kagome laughed, "Crazy people." Sango jumped at her chance, "Exactly!" They laughed some more and walked to their next class that they amazingly got with almost everyone.

Kagome sat in the locker room. She had class with some of the most athletic people aka her friends: Sango, Mirroku, Kohaku, Ayame, Kouga, and Kikyo. Well, no, she didn't really think of Kikyo as a friend but she was still pretty athletic. She thought about them individually. Sango was crowned the volleyball captain in her sophomore year and, man, was she good. She was amazing. So amazing, she could play any position and was flawless at whichever one it was. Mirroku was the baseball star. Yes, Mirroku was one of the most amazing guys she knew. He was smart, caring and athletic, his only problem was his womanizing issues but that didn't seem to bother Sheri, his girlfriend. In fact she seemed to like it. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother was on the track team and, man, could that boy run. Kagome thought he was cute as well. He was the cute, quiet type and was best friends with Souta, her smartass brother. Ayame was in ROTC but never really followed all their rules and regulations which made Kagome laugh. She had too much personality for the military life. Kouga was the star of the basketball team; of course his captain was Sesshomaru, who was in basketball and football. InuYasha was the football team captain. Kikyo was head cheerleader. All of her friends had something to do after school so to keep her busy, Kagome joined the dance team and she was already in gymnastics. The girl, herself, was extremely flexible and was the best dancer on the team so it was rumored that she would be captain next year and the only reason she wasn't this year was because the girl who was captain was leaving for college but couldn't dance there so Kagome let her keep her status. Kagome stood there in her sports bra and gym shorts on. For the third time that day she thought about Bankotsu. He was always athletic. In their middle school, he was on all the teams: football, basketball and track team. Kagome remembered the first time she saw him shirtless._ Kagome ran up the stairs. She looked back to see if Jakotsu was still after her. She sighed, relieved. She lost him. Continuing up the stairs, she came to Bankotsu's room and remembered the boy prohibited Jakotsu from coming in his room. She grinned, even if Pinkers found her hiding spot, he wouldn't be able to get her. She opened the door, slipped in and slammed the door on purpose to tease Jakotsu that he wasn't allowed in. After catching her breath, she turned around. There stood Bankotsu, one eyebrow raised as if to say 'What do you think you're doing'. But that look wasn't what caught Kagome's attention. It was the fact that her best friend didn't have a shirt on, in his blue gym short and well he looked pretty damn good. Kagome had never noticed how her childhood friend had grown to have muscles. Sure, it wasn't anything extreme because they were only in the 7__th__ grade but he just seemed different. She didn't notice Bankotsu had studied her too. She had on black gym shorts, a white wife beater that he could see the black sports bra. She was wet because of the water balloon fight she had just had with Jakotsu. Bankotsu didn't yell, he didn't growl for her to get out, and he didn't glare at her for not knocking but he was walking over to her slowly. When he got to her, he cornered her by placing his hands on each side of her head and leaned in, "What are you doin' in here," He asked softly. "Just hidin' from Ja," she said trying not to blush at their closeness. "Funny," He said looking her straight in the eyes, "I didn't hear you knock." She opened her mouth to reply but was taken by surprise. Bankotsu placed his mouth on hers. Kagome was too shocked at him to do anything but gasp and he didn't miss his chance to slip his tongue in mouth. She didn't realize her body was responding until she felt her head softly hit his door. _"Kagome?" Sango asked unsure of why her friend was just standing in the locker room doorway smiling and blushing like a love-struck idiot. As soon as she heard Sango's voice she snapped out of her road down memory lane. "Sorry," Kagome said walking up to her little group of friends, "I guess I was daydreaming." They had to begin their physical tests that they did every week.

Finally, Lunch came. Kagome began to walk out of the locker room with Sango and Ayame, the last ones as usual. Ayame was quiet, too quiet for either of her friends' taste. Kagome, being the most curious of the three, asked, "What's up, Ayame?" The redhead looked at her then looked down, "Nothin', I'm just thinkin'." Sango smiled, "About?" Ayame looked at Kagome and a pain flashed across her face, "Well, there's been this rumor going around ROTC…About InuYasha." Kagome looked slightly surprised. "What about him?" Ayame looked back up, "Well, you know how Kagura's in ROTC, too?" Sango looked confused, "What's she gotta do with this?" Ayame looked away, "She's friends with Kikyo." Kagome smiled, "So?" Ayame rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of reality observance which was weird because Kagome was usually the most observant of them all. "Well, rumor has it that Kikyo and InuYasha are going out or messing around." Ayame stared at Kagome who didn't look convinced. Kagome smirked, "And you believed them?" Ayame was slightly offended, "NO! Well, at least I didn't until I saw Kikyo open a velvet box that had a gold charm bracelet in it and on one charm said with love from Yasha. But to make sure I wasn't just seeing things I looked in the box and on the top it said To: Kikyo, From: InuYasha." Kagome had stopped moving and she looked cold. She didn't say anything but kept walking. "You believe me," Ayame asked silently, "Don't you, Kags?" Kagome nodded, she suspected Kikyo wanted InuYasha but…For her to just take him and InuYasha to go ahead and… She stared at the floor leaving out when coach stopped her. "Here these came for you." It was a purple box in the shape of a star. She opened the box: Chocolate. Her favorite chocolates and this made her smile. Whoever her secret admirer was knew her pretty well. She thanked her coach and walked out the gym with her head held high. She knew what had to be done. She spotted InuYasha hugging Kikyo which was perfect. "Hey InuYasha. Hey Kikyo," Kagome smiled and continued, "You know what would be cute? If you two were a couple." They looked shocked. InuYasha began stuttering about how they were friends and nothing more But Kagome just rolled her eyes, "InuYasha, it's over you can have Kikyo. I'm fine on my own and next time you cheat, make sure it doesn't get around school." Kagura had been watching the whole thing and was furious the wench had the nerve to embarrass her best friend. She pushed Kagome and was going to laugh as the girl fell but something caught her before she could hit the ground. A pair of strong arms held Kagome up. She looked up to see amazing sapphire blue eyes. "You may be feisty but you're clumsy, too." The voice was deeper than the boy's that spoke those words to her but the sentence, that sentence, was so familiar. "Bankotsu?" Kagome asked afraid to be disappointed. He smirked and helped her up. She looked at him and got a **good** look: his hair was still in its usual braid but it had grown to his waist, his facial features were sharp and crisp and he not only got taller but his muscles were showing clearly through his black skin tight shirt which went well with his baggy jeans and black Nikes. She looked down at his feet and noticed a real red rose. He noticed her looking at it and handed it to her. "It's for you. Glad to see you liked the other gifts," He said as he looked at the silver necklace and began skimming over her. Her hair was past her hips, her eyes were still big and hazel (which he liked), her lips were full and plump, her chest had definitely grown since 7th grade and so had her hips that helped her curves dip deep into her tiny waist. Her legs were curvy and he couldn't help but smirk, she was still short. Bankotsu was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't Kikyo or InuYasha until the dog demon spoke up, "You're the one that's been givin' my girl gifts?" Bankotsu's smirk broadened, "Yes, I've been givin' _my_ girl gifts. Why is that a problem?" Kagome stared wide-eyed, Bankotsu just claimed her? The boy looked over at her, "The things I do still surprise you, huh?" He shook his head, "Come on Kags, I've got a surprise for you in the car." He led her over to a black Camaro with chromed rims and grill. He leaned her on the passenger's side of the car and kissed her like the first time they kissed. Despite the fact that she was still shocked at him, she kissed him with as much passion and longing as she could without everything getting too inappropriate. He motioned for her to get in and got in on the driver's side. He smirked at her, "I've been waitin' to do that since the day I moved." "Ban," She mumbled. He snapped his figure, "Oh right, the surprise." He turned in the back seat and picked up something and handed it to her. A black puppy with white paws was handed to Kagome. "His name's Banryu; he's a German Sheppard and Labrador mix. I remembered how you had a thing for mutts." Kagome just stared at the puppy before putting him in her lap. She turned to Bankotsu and kissed, showing him how much she appreciated this. She smiled, "Thanks Ban, I love him," She looked over at Ban, himself, "And I love you." She wrapped her arms around the boy. "Well, it was," He stopped as her words formed in his mind. "I…I love you too," He smiled and pulled off from the school, mentally noting he would need to ask Suikotsu for a doctor's note because Dr. Kagome was leaving for the day.


End file.
